Sisterly Bonding
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Winter decides to spend some bonding time with her younger sister. Of course big sis has to tease Weiss a little. One-shot by request. Futa!Weiss/Winter, foot fetish.


_**Got another request finally done. Not near as quickly as the last one, but at least it's done. The requester (who wanted to remain anonymous), asked for Winter tying up Weiss and teasing her with her feet. So have some bondage, foot fetish, incest, orgasm denial! yeah, that's a warning list too I guess cause it's a doozy. Anyway, on with the sin, enjoy!**_

* * *

Weiss wasn't usually an excitable person. She liked to keep a composed and focused attitude whenever she could. That being said, there were times she had trouble holding back. The Vytal festival had always been one of her favorite things, and she was excited to take part in it. She had a weakness for animals, especially adorable pets. Last, but certainly not least, she was always excited to get to spend time with her one true idol, her older sister. Winter's visits were always exciting, even if they didn't have much time.

That was why she was smiling now, as she headed towards her dorm. Her sister, having dismissed her guards, walked beside her. "I do hope you're keeping everything neat." Winter says, "I know I've taught you better than to let your room become filthy."

"Of course." Weiss says, "It took some work to get my teammates to keep up their share, but I managed to do so, and the room stays neat and tidy." She held a bit of pride in her voice, always glad to impress her sister. "See for yourself." She said, swiping her scroll in front of the lock on the door to open it up. She walked in and held the door for her sister.

"So this is what you meant by bunk beds." Winter says, looking around. "They don't look stable, but I suppose if you say they are, I'll take your word for it. Everything does appear to be in order."

"Obviously." Weiss said, "I would never allow conditions to deteriorate without swiftly fixing the problem." She held her head up high as she spoke, Winter's light praise going straight to her head.

"I would expect no less. You have a reputation to uphold in the Schnee name, after all." Winter said, "Which bed is yours?"

"This one." Weiss said, gesturing to her bed. "As you can see, it is in pristine condition."

"It certainly is." Winter said, running a hand over the sheets. "Tell me, Weiss, is it difficult sharing a room with three others?"

"Not especially." Weiss said, "It did take some getting used to, but I believe I've adapted well."

"So you haven't had any problems sharing such a small space with three women, even with your difference?" She asked.

"Oh, well." Weiss said, looking down, "I mean, that can be a bit difficult. I don't often have opportunities to, um, handle the situations that arise. It can cause some build up."

Winter walked back to the door, locking it and putting a glyph on it for extra security. "When was the last time you were able to relieve your tension?" She asked.

"Over a week, almost two actually." Weiss says, blushing a bit. "Wh-why do you ask?"

"It's just been so long since I've seen my little sister. I thought we could take some time to catch up, some time to bond." Winter said, "I would be a poor sister indeed to leave my younger sibling in such a state of discomfort, so I will assist you."

"Assist me?" Weiss asks, a bit of excitement in her voice. She hadn't had a helping hand in her problem for months now. "Really?"

"Yes, clearly." Winter said, "I've done it many times before. Now take off your clothes so we don't ruin them."

"Yes, Winter." Weiss says, taking off her combat skirt carefully, and folding it and setting it aside. She undid her hair as well, before removing her bra and panties. She stood in front of Winter now, completely naked, her cock already partially erect at the prospect of what was to come.

Winter walked around, circling Weiss and stopping back in front of her. "Already aroused? Weiss, have you forgotten all of your self-control?" She asks.

"No, Winter, of course not." Weiss says, "It's just been so long since I've had you're aid."

"That is no excuse. You are a Schnee, you should have the self-control to wait. I believe we can use this as an exercise in it."

"Do we have to?" Weiss asked, "I really need to relieve the build-up."

"You will, but only once the time is right." Winter said, "Now sit on the bed."

"Yes, ma'am." Weiss said, sitting on the bed with her back to the headboard and her legs stretched out on it.

"Very good." Winter said, "Now do you have anything in here I could use? Rope, handcuffs, ribbons?"

Weiss' jaw worked a bit as she realized what Winter was going to do. "There should be some extra rope in the closet." She said.

"Ah yes, here it is." Winter found the rope and walked over to the bed. She moved Weiss' hands behind her and tied them together, and then to the headboard. "That should hold, I believe." She said, stepping back. "Now I don't want to risk getting my clothes dirty. Hold for a moment." She ordered, as if Weiss had a choice. She started with her shoes, setting them together by the wall. Then her socks, folding them and laying them on her boots. Her jacket came next, followed by her top, both folded neatly and placed on a nearby desk. Then came her skirt, perfectly placed beside her top. Lastly were her undergarments, neatly placed along with the according clothes that covered them.

"There, now we can proceed." She said as she walked over to the bed, now bereft of clothing. She sat at the foot of the bed, and looked at Weiss, who was now completely hard. "Couldn't even keep it from reaching full? I'm disappointed, Weiss."

Weiss squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable with her hands tied behind her. "I'm sorry, Winter. It's just that you're naked, and I can't help it."

"That is exactly the problem. You should be able to control yourself. Well, let us see how you fare under more direct stimulation, and remember not to orgasm until I say you may." She said.

"Wait, direct stim-" Weiss said, but was cut off as Winter's foot pressed into her crotch. She ran it up and down the underside of Weiss' length, slowly and with little pressure. "Winter what are you doing?" Weiss asked desperately.

"Testing the limits of your endurance." Winter said. "I'd have thought that was obvious." She put Weiss shaft between her big toe and second one just below the head, twisting back and forth for friction at the sensitive spot while her other foot continued moving up and down. She inspected her nails while doing so, making sure they were still perfect, as if her current actions were completely mundane.

Weiss wasn't fairing near as well, squirming more and gritting her teeth. "Winter, please, I'm not sure if I can last. It's been so long." She says, her breathing heavy already.

"Oh you'll last, dear sister." She says, "Even if I have to make sure of it." She places one toe just below the head on the bottom, moving just enough to cause pleasure. She moved her feet then, placing her toes on both sides and moving up and down, similar to a hand doing the same. She smirked at Weiss' failed attempts to stifle her moans. Soon enough, it was obvious Weiss couldn't hold back anymore.

She pulled her feet back, removing all stimulation, causing Weiss' to groan in displeasure. "Honestly Weiss, I'd have thought you'd have more self -control than that. You hardly lasted at all." She said.

"Winter, please, you don't know what it's like." Weiss said, "I was so close, please just let me finish." She was practically begging, her hair mussed and sticking to her face as she started to sweat. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart racing.

"No, I don't believe now is the time." Winter said, "In fact, just to make sure." She waved her hand and a glyph appeared around the very base of Weiss' cock. "That should hold you back." With that she moved her feet back, pressing the bottom of one foot to it, wiggling her toes around the head. "How does that feel?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"It feels good." Weiss said through heavy breathing, "Please, Winter, just let me cum, just once!" She begged, trying to buck her hips up, but unable to get much leverage with her hands tied up.

"Now now." Winter chastised, "Don't go trying to force it, you'll only make it worse. Just let your big sister help you." She wiggled her toes while moving them down, her other foot circling around the head. She could feel that Weiss was close, but she'd taken measures against that, so she simply smirked and kept teasing.

"Winter, Winter I'm going to- Gahh" Weiss let out, again bucking her hips. She could feel her body on edge, trying to push over. The pulsing as it tried to pump out her cum. Winter's glyph around the base kept pressure on though, chocking it off and keeping her from reaching her peak.

She was panting even harder now as her body stopped trying for a moment, but Winter never slowed. It was torturous pleasure, teasing her to the edge but never letting her go over. Winter didn't even have to use anything other than her feet to do so either. It was astonishing to Weiss what her sister could do, the pleasure she could bring, and without even seeming to try.

That pleasure always came with a price though. Winter loved watching her squirm, loved seeing her unable to get off. The prospect of a session with her sister always left Weiss both ecstatic, and terrified, never sure if she wanted it or not. Deep down she always knew though, she'd do anything for more time with her sister, especially if it was spent like this.

She lay back, breathing heavily and sweating. She swallowed once, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. "Winter… Winter…" She gasped out weakly. It was the only thing on her mind; her sister and what she was doing.

"That really took it out of you, didn't it?" Winter asked, getting no response. "Tsk tsk, I expect you'd have learned more during your time at Beacon, improved stamina at the very least. Oh well, I suppose it was only your first year." With that she redoubled her efforts, deciding to finally let her sister reach her much sought and long needed completion.

"Winter!" Weiss let out, bolting back up as well as she could as Winter's feet increased her pleasure even more. "Oh God, it's so good." She squirmed, pulling at her bonds. She ground her teeth and curled her toes, once again pushed to the edge by Winter's skill, but held back by the glyph. "I'm going to… I'm going to…" She said. Then, just as her body tried once more, the glyph vanished and Winter pushed, pointing Weiss' shaft at her as she came. "WINTER!" She cried out as her own seed shot onto her, landing on her chest and stomach, even a little on her face. She slumped down, only half conscious as she shudders from the intensity of her orgasm. "Win… Winter." She mumbled to herself.

Winter stood and walked to the headboard, undoing the knot and laying Weiss down flat, head on the pillow. She swiped her finger over some of the cum that had landed on Weiss' face, sticking it in her mouth. "At least you've been eating well." She says. She gets dressed again as Weiss lays there, exhausted and recovering.

Once dressed again, Winter walks back over and leans down, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You did well." She says, "Rest up. Don't take too long though; I made reservations for us at that new Mistral restaurant that just opened. I expect you to be there. I'll be waiting on my ship when you're ready, dress nice." She opened the door, and turned back, "And tell your team I said hello." She added with a small smile, before stepping out.

-Three Days Later-

"Hey! Weiss!" Ruby said from her bunk as Weiss walked into the dorm, zooming down with her semblance to hug her.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Well it's been a while since we've seen you. You've been spending the last three days with your sister." Ruby said, "I've missed you." Then she stepped back and looked at Weiss, "Actually, you look exhausted, are you okay?"

"Yes, Ruby, I'm fine." She said, heading to her bed, kicking her shoes off as she went. "I've just had some… personal training from Winter. It was a bit taxing."

"Oh, well… It was good of her to train you. Are you going to get a break?" Ruby asked, a bit worried about her friend.

"Yes, she had to head back to Atlas." Weiss said, a touch of disappointment in her voice.

"Ah, well, I hope she visits soon. She was nicer than I expected." Ruby said, jumping back up to her bunk.

"Me too, Ruby, me too." Weiss agreed, laying her head on her pillow and going to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **So, another done. Got more coming up so requests will still be closed for a bit. Next up, Blood Mint Aka Gemshipping. Futa!Emerald/Ruby. Actually got two requests for this one that could fit together, so I made them one to save time. Look out for that next (actually looking forward to it a little, I like Emerald). As always, if you liked this, or noticed a mistake, or just have anything to say at all, feel free to leave a review. The amount of people who apparently like all my stuff is surprising, but motivating. I'd say all the nice comments I've gotten are why I'm able to put out fics so fast. Until Next time, have a sinful day!**_


End file.
